


#tbt

by endgamehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Kink, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Kind of AU, M/M, Phone Sex, actual fucking porn, sterek au, sterek sexting, sterek smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: "so rude. and to think that 10 seconds ago i wanted to suck your cock dry :/ pity" Derek frowns at the text.





	#tbt

" _i miss you :("_ flashed across his phone at 9:48PM. Derek smiled softly.

 **"i miss you too, baby."** And it was true. This was Stiles' first time at Uni and they hadn't seen each other in three weeks (a long ass time.)S

 _"saw your Instagram post"_ A #tbt to the pack's vacation to Cancun, taken on the beach. He had captioned it with a cute "miss this." and tagged them. Didn't really think anything of it.

" **well yeah, headass. i tagged you"** Derek snorted at his own words before making a choking noise because,

 _"so rude. and to think that 10 seconds ago i wanted to suck your cock dry :/ pity"_ Derek frowned.

 **And now you don't wanna? shame because 5 seconds ago i wanted to paint your face."** He smirked. Two could play at this game.

_"oh."_

_attachment: 1 image._ Derek clicked on the picture before letting out a soft groan. Stiles was wearing Derek's favorite pair of tight red boxers, the ones where you could totally see the outline of his dick and really see his bubble butt (which Derek  _loved_ ). The picture showed Stiles' ass put into the air, and a hand slipping into the back of his boxers.

 _"sucks because i really wanted you to fuck me 7 seconds ago :("_ Derek could feel himself growing harder the longer he looked at the picture. Sending pictures over the internet probably wasn't a good idea but all he could think about was the way Stiles would feel sitting on his lap, rocking into his dick. He pulled back the bed covers and snapped a picture of his sweats- dick standing up fully. 

 **"yeah, totally sucks because i really want you sitting on my dick :/"** Honestly, Derek was .2 seconds away from hating this game because he just wanted to sex up his boyfriend.

 _"fuck."_ There we go. 

_attachment: 1 image_

Derek clicked on the picture faster than he'd like to admit and let out a soft moan. Stiles' hand was lifting the waistband to his boxers- just a bit- and his cock was leaking, making the red underwear look even darker. 

 **"fuck. touch yourself, stiles."** Derek pulled off his sweats and palmed his dick through his boxers before pulling it though the opening and sending a picture to Stiles.

_"jesus, der. i wanna feel you cock pushing into me. making me moan. my fingers aren't enough."_

_attachment: 1 image._

If Derek wasn't turned on already, his dick would be hard again. Stiles' boxers were off and his legs were spread. Derek could see Stiles's long fingers pushing into his tight hole, wet with lube. He couldn't do this any more. Clicking on Stiles' contact, he pressed the call button. 

"Derek, fuck. I need you. I want you." Stiles' voice cracked and he whimpered. 

"Fuck, baby. You sound so hot. Tell me what you're doing." Derek rocked his body into his hand. "Tell me what you want." Stiles was another couple of short seconds before replying,

"M'fucking myself. I wish it was your cock. You fill me up so well, Der. Always fuck me so good. I wanna ride you hard and make you fill me up with your cum." Derek turned over on his bed, putting his phone on speaker. 

"I'm humping my bed, wish it was you. I'd fill you up all the way, take care of you. Fuck you nice and slow and then fast and rough. Make you feel it for days. Fuck, baby." Derek heard Stiles whimper 

"Please, Derek. M'so close, I wanna cum." Honestly, so was Derek.

"Yeah, baby me too. Keep fucking your hole Stiles. It's me right there, making you feel so good. In and out, picking up speed when you're close. Fuck, Stiles, you always look so pretty when you cum. C'mon baby, do it for me." Derek could feel his words slur as he got closer, he heard Stiles start to finish, babbling like there was no tomorrow.

'Fuck yes, Der. Love the way you feel when you're deep. Filling me up with your cum and marking me. Wanna be yours, want you to fuck me like this all the time, shitfuck god,  _Alpha."_ As soon as Stiles had called him that, Derek was gone, fucking _growling_ as he came, calling Stiles his.

Derek was on the verge of sleep when Stiles laughed.

"Fuck, that was fun. Goodnight, I love you...  _Alpha."_ Derek growled as Stiles hung up the phone.

_attachment: 1 image_

Derek clicked on the picture and felt his dick twitch. Stiles' face and stomach were covered in cum, his eyes were fluttered closed.

_"until next time <3"_

**"i love you."**

_"i love you, too"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> YO i feel like the ending was kinda cheesy lmaoo sorry ah. if you have a better title i'd love to hear it, too. ALSO i take requests for any fandom, ship, or character (mostly) smut or not idc u can comment. try to be specific !!!!!!!!


End file.
